Piercing Sorrow
by FairyWings817
Summary: After a long and excruciating battle between the group and Naraku, all that seems to be left is destruction. Destruction and a broken soul.
1. Default Chapter

**Piercing Sorrow**

**One-Shot?**

**By: Fairywings817**

* * *

****

_A/N: Okay—another one shot! This one's gonna be pretty long.. And actually might turn into a couple more chapters. Dunno... If not—it's gonna be one long one-shot. xD Review, and tell me what you think!_

__

__

* * *

__

__

There was no moon out that night... Only darkness and a few stray stars. No natural light to fill the cleared area of destruction. Broken and uprooted trees laid about, scattered in a presumably endless wasteland. It seemed that everything was gone—destroyed—left forgotten forever. Though, amongst the uneven ground and damage, there lay a figure.

Hair tousled and dry with blood, it lay against the form and the ground rather messily. Eyes were closed, skin as pale as the moon itself. The haori worn was tattered and torn beyond any repair possible. Blood mingled in with the red coat, making it look even richer in color. A large wound was found in the middle of the well built torso, accompanied by numerous scratches upon the still form. It was a man... But not just any man... A hanyou.

It was only a little while away that a light shone throughout the stillness of the dark night. A stray—pink light, bouncing slowly through the air. Though, seemingly alone, it rested upon a slowly walking form. The strange garb she wore was in the same condition as the hanyou's, possibly a little bit neater. She limped visibly, left arm cradling her right. Her normally bright chocolate brown eyes, now faded and glazed, frantically looked about searching for any other survivors. And the only thing she saw throughout the hell on earth around her was a flash of red.

'_Inuyasha...'_

Her steps became frantic, ignoring the sharp pain that coursed through her leg. She disregarded it, but could not get rid of the numb feeling and the chill that was sent through her body in finding him—unmoving.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart seemed to stop beating. There he was, lying in front of her in a bloody mess. Never before had she seen him in such a condition, and she hoped she wouldn't have to. But now, she was forced into the situation.

Seeing him this way made her weak. It sent so many thoughts racing through her mind. Thoughts of how she should have been there for him. Her gaze fell upon him once more, and her knees gave in. She fell down to the ground, eyes stinging with dry tears.

She carefully extended her undamaged arm and raised a digit, gently moving crimson stained locks from his face. She wanted to cry... Oh so much. Yet—the tears wouldn't come. They wouldn't come to release the pain that was swelling up inside of her.

Scooting closer to him, she sunk lower to the ground lying next to him, ignoring the rocks piercing her side painfully as she did so. Her eyes remained focused on him only.

"K-Kagome?"

She dare not move from her position, or remove her eyes from his still form. She wouldn't answer to the call throughout the silence. He had to wake up... And she wouldn't leave until he opened his golden orbs to look at her.

* * *

Miroku groaned as he lifted himself up from the huge boulder that he had fallen into by the impact of such a blast. Naraku was defeated thanks to Inuyasha's Bakaruuya and Kaze no Kizu. They all pitched in, and defeated him... Finally.

Wincing lightly, he pulled himself up fully and looked at his left hand. He carefully removed the tattered cloth from his hand to reveal, not the Kazanna, but a rather large scar. It was gone... The curse was actually gone.

His gaze lifted to the dark sky above, as he spoke.

"We did it, father..." He said lightly, but then was brought to the reality before him. Where were the others? Were they even alive? A wave of panic shot through his whole body as he began walking unevenly, putting his weight upon his trusty staff. Despite the pain searing through his ankle, he wasn't about to let that stop him from his search for any survivors.

Yet, one name repeated itself in his mind continuously and overshadowed him, making itself engraved deeply—Sango.

He couldn't lose her. Not after all they've been through...

Yes, the others were important to him, yet Sango—His love... If he lost her, he'd be a wreck for the rest of his life. She'd been his morning sunlight, his security, his comfort, his life. She was everything to him...

No. She had to be alive. She was strong, and there was no way Naraku had been able to take her life... He wouldn't succumb to that painful thought.

Though, as he continued on, his hope began to thin out. Granted the area was quite large, he couldn't find any of them...

That was, until he saw it... The fallen form of one of them... One of his friends whom he had shared the past four years with. But—it wasn't just one figure... But two.

"K-Kagome?"

* * *

Her whole body broke down into a fit of sobs, shaking only slightly. No—He couldn't be—

He couldn't be dead.

Though as she watched him closely, she noted that his chest rose only barely as his face left a look of excruciating pain. His skin didn't show its usual color—rather a plain paleness that worried her even more. His brow was woven in a look of distress, proving that he was indeed in a great deal of pain.

Would he survive this?

Or would she be forced to go on with life—without him?

No- No this wouldn't happen... She couldn't live life without him. She wouldn't allow the gods above to take him from her as they tried so many times before...

"K-kagome?" She had heard a small cry behind her, and it took her a moment to realize who the owner of the voice was. But she wouldn't turn from Inuyasha. Not now... Not if he was holding onto the last string of life that the fates threatened to cut.

Her hair fell in front of her face, hiding the tears that wouldn't end. She would shed so many for him until he wakes up. If he wakes up. Which she began to doubt as all time continued to pass by painstakingly slow.

He was going to leave her here.

The reality was beginning to sink in painfully, as if a knife was shoved into her gut slowly, enjoying the numb pain that she felt. The tears that continued to pour created thin paths along her cheeks, amongst the dirt and soil clinging to her.  
  
"Inu—Inuyasha... Please.. Please wake up..." She pleaded, gripping onto his haori tightly.

"You can't leave us here... We need you... I need you..." Kagome couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her. All of this pain she felt. And she couldn't do anything to help him. Nothing could save him at this point. His life was being drawn from him with a broken needle. And she had to watch.

Her brown eyes studied the ragged falling and rising of his chest that seemed to become slower with each passing minute.

"Please. Don't leave me..." She whispered through blood-stained lips. "I—I need you..."

* * *

Miroku watched on, his breath caught in his throat. Was Inuyasha--? No, he wouldn't believe that. Nothing could beat Inuyasha... He would have said so himself. And he made it his life goal to see Naraku dead... He promised... He promised that he'd get out of this battle alive. For all of us... For Kagome.

His violet eyes remained focused upon the couple that looked as if they were to disappear through the thick fog. But, a small movement throughout the debris caught his eye. He quickly put his guards up, despite the fact that he was weak. If another fight was to commence, it would probably be the death of him. And without Sango—he welcomed it with open arms.

But a youkai wasn't what he had seen. No—rather something delightfully different.

"Sango." Was the only word whispered through dry lips.

* * *

_A/N: Okay—I've decided to make this into a short fic—which will only be five chapters at the MOST. R&R Onegai! _


	2. Lowered Expectations

**Piercing Sorrow **

**Chapter Two – Lowered Expectations**

**By: Fairywings817**

_A/N: Wow! I got more reviews than planned! I love yew guys! Okay—from what I read, I made a good deal of ya'll cry. Sorry about that—and I have bad news. If the introductory chapter made you cry, than this will make you bawl. That chapter wasn't even the really dramatic part, either. –Evil grin- Anyway, thanks for the amazing reviews, and I'm glad I put in enough detail to have ya'll feel like you're there. Now—On to the story!_

_--_

She couldn't comprehend all that had happened to her. It felt like a nightmare—something she wasn't about to wake up from any time soon. Something that had plagued her for years, secretly, tricking her into believing that it was reality. But now as she stood in a room of black, her skin freezing as if a small hut had allowed the harsh chill of winter to creep through its cracks, she felt the first wave of fear course through her entire being. Her hair stood on end, as small goose bumps stood up upon her skin.

Where was she? What was going on? What had happened?

All that her mind could recall, was the large force that had sent her flying into a pile of debris, trees and various matter flying towards her. She could hear the disgruntled yells from the others. She could hear the screams and the cries of anguish as they too were overcome by such force. She could hear the silence that followed there after...

And as the cold chill seemed to eat away at her very flesh, she knew she had to escape. Her mind was burdened with various questions that continued to repeat as if they were a broken record themselves.

It was colder, and she felt stiffer... Brown eyes scanned the darkness that she had assumed she'd get adjusted to. The light never came, however was replaced by lowered temperatures. There was no other option but to run blindly through the cold night. Through the freezing temperatures of night oceans... All to get free and find her loved ones that she had convinced herself—were alive.

At least, she _hoped_ so...

Coming to a stand within this cold and dark realm, she tried to look around again, to spot any light at all. But nothing welcomed her. Yet, she knew she couldn't give up. She had to get out of this nightmare. She had to be free.

And off she went, her feet carrying her at a fast pace, not knowing where she was going. She didn't care. Faster and faster her pace became as she grew more desperate for an exit.

But none came.

Breath cutting short, she slowed down her tracks and fell to her knees with an anguished cry. Her fists fell hard on the floor as she let out a small yell, tears forming within her eyes. It was impossible. She couldn't get out. She couldn't escape this madness.

Panicked and worried, she slammed her fists into the floor once more, choking out a sob. But with that quick amount of pressure, she heard a faint crack. And with the crack, it seemed to evolve into more, a thin light showing beneath her. Without further warning, everything seemed to collapse around her, sending her falling into a pit of endless light.

It was only seconds later when she fell deep into ice cold water. Her body seemed to stiffen, and she felt as if she couldn't move one bit. But she had to...

And with the adrenaline running through her veins, and the lack of air within her lungs, she let out one final cry, pushing herself out of the water... and debris that was covering her thin body.

She sucked in a hard breath, eyes opening and spilling out the tears that had been blocked. But that seemed to meet her view was worse than the nightmare she had been in.

Was this the small village of Edo? The village that she had been so accustomed to staying?

It couldn't be. All she saw before her were the numerous fallen trees, and burning cinders. This cold _not_ be her home.

--

He stood there, not knowing if he was seeing an illusion or not. Wondering if this was just some cruel trick of the gods above, allowing him to see her soul taken from this earth.

And even if it happened to confirm his thoughts, he wasn't about to just remain there and view them. He had to get to her.

"Sango." He whispered through dry, cracked lips, hands gripping his staff lightly, loosening and tightening as every emotion coursed through his entire being.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out in anguish as he staggered forwards through the debris, not allowing anything to stop him from his goal. He would not let her leave without him. He'd go with her if it meant he could remain with her.

--

Sango turned sharply, hearing a voice in the distance. She paused, seeing only the fog, and fallen trees before her. Yet- the voice... it sounded so similar to – his voice.

Hearing the cry, she stumbled throughout the uneven grounds, frantic to confirm her thoughts. Miroku. It had to be him!

"M-Miroku?" She yelled out, jumping over a large rock, and landing on the ground softly, only to trip over a root. She landed on the ground with a painful fall, and she winced hearing commotion in front of her. Looking up painfully, she brightened somewhat, seeing him in front of her.

"Mir-" She was cut off as he dropped to his knees and pulled her form against him. There was no time for blushing, no time for scolding. For once she welcomed it, and the tears formed once more.

"I—I thought I had lost you." He whispered into her hair, which now had seemed to smell of soil.

This brought a whole new wave of tears, and she choked out a small sob. Without any thought, she wrapped her arms around him quickly, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"Don't... Don't leave me again. Please." She cried out, knowing fully she could not last life without him. It took her _this_ long to realize it... She needed him. She needed to feel complete. And he gave her that comfortable feeling, no matter how perverted he usually had been.

"Sango...I could never leave you. Never." He whispered to her, rocking her slightly, trying to comfort her tears. Though, inwardly he knew they'd start up again. He knew when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome, it'd be more emotional than it is now.

--

It was hopeless. He wouldn't wake up... It had seemed so long now, and she just had to lie here. Her hand was propped up by her mouth, balled in a tight fist as her tears fall straight down to the soil below her.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, blinking away a whole new wave of tears... but it didn't work.

His chest continued to rise and drop slowly... And nothing had seemed to change. The blood that stained his shirt had become darker, and it didn't seeming like his wounds were healing.

They couldn't... They exceeded the regular size of his wounds... and too much blood was lost as it was.

"Please... Inuyasha, please wake up. Please say something. Do anything to show you can hear me..." She whispered, eyes glancing briefly to his ears, which no longer looked furry, rather tattered as each strand of fur stuck together – the adhesive being his blood. The drooped lightly, and did not twitch as normal when she spoke. Nothing happened. There was no change at all.

And by this rate, it seemed as if there'd never be a change.

And if there wasn't, there was nothing worth living for. He would be gone, and her heat would be torn painfully in two. A sob came from her mouth, as she pushed her form closer to his, ignoring his blood that stained her shirt. It all seemed as if the story was over. As if time would stop at any passing moment, and she'd wake up.

"Don't...leave me." She whispered, and closed her eyes, taking in a small breath. And only seconds later, her breathing evened out completely.

--

All that was among the destruction were two couples...

And one was consumed by the thick passing fog...disappearing into the night.

_--_

_A/N: Chapter two is done!! Haha, more Sango/Miroku instead of Inu/Kag this time. REVIEW! _


End file.
